Confessions
by Genzetsu
Summary: On the darkest of nights, the light of the full moon with let the truth shine through. Hinata finally confesses her feelings to Naruto. NaruHina/One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

The light of the full moon fell onto the silent waters of the lake, creating a perfect reflection of the white celestrial body. The image was disrupted when HIanta slowly slipped her bare feet into the water, causing it to ripple slightly. Her pale, pupiless eyes were crestfallen and her milkly white fingers were intertwined. It was like this every night since the Chunnin exams. The eldest Hyuga girl would quietly sit on the edge of the wooden dock. Her thoughts had been, like always, focused around a certain blond haired boy.

Ever since Naruto defeated Gaara and defended the village, he had earned more among the villagers and his fellow shinobi, and Hinata's attraction towards him grew as well. Every night her dreams were visited by the boy and each dream would start and end the exact same way; with a heated, passionate kiss. That imaginary image had been burned into her mind, which was good because Hinata really did not want to forget it.

When her dreams became more heated after awhile, the intense urge to tell the boy that haunted her dreams that she was madly in love with him appeared. She wanted to wear her heart on her sleeve and let all of her feelings flood out of her, but every time she got near Naruto, she lost the ability to speak and ended up runnin away. After awhile, she desided that it was just a hopeless cause and tried her best to avoid Naruto.

A long, sad sigh escaped heras she looked up at the bright moon, not noticing the sound of foot steps behind her. Hinata almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a familiar voice behind her say, "Hey Hinata-chan, I didn't think anyone would be here this late?"

Hinata glanced over her shoulder, her pale eyes meeting crystal blue ones, and a dark crimson eclipsed her cheeks. She nervously replied, "N-Naruto-kun, what are y-you doing here?"

"I come here every so often to just clear my head and think," Naruto said as he sat down beside Hinata and looked out over the lake. Hinata stared at the blond, her eyes tracing each whisker mark on his cheek and looked deeply into those beautiful eyes of his. The girl's heart began to beat against her chest hard. All seh wanted to do was reach over, place her hands on top of his, and kiss him with all hte passion and feeling she could muster up. Unfortunately, she was too much of a coward to act so drastically like that.

"What about you? Why are you here Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow as he saw the utter sadness painted onto her otherwise beautiful face.

"I-I was just thinking about something," Hinata answered somberly.

"Oh, would you mind telling me what that something is?"

"Umm...it's more of a someone than a something."

"Ah, okay, so I'm guessing you really like this someone."

Hinata nodded slightly, "I think I l-love him."

"Well, have you told him that yet? Naruto inquired.

She shook her head and looked down. Why couldn't she just tell him her feelings. It would be ten times better than keeping everything inside, but she just couldn't do that. What if he rejected her and broke her heart? Hinata would much rather keep everything inside that risk the chance of being hurt.

"Hinata, you have to tell him. If you keep it a secret, nothing will happen and yo could loose your chance. It might be hard and he could reject you, but it is better to just tell him and get it over with," Naruto said with the big, warm smile that he was famous for and placed hi hand on top of hers.

The Hyuga girl's heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. He was right and she knew it, but she was still scared as hell. With a deep calming breath, Hinata placed her free hand on Naruto's tan cheek and with all the courage she could gather, she brought their lips together into a kiss. The boy's lips were soft and had the faint taste of ramen about them, which made Hinata mentally giggle. When she finally pulled away, she looked into Naruto's now wide eyes and said, "N-Naruto-kun, I...I love you."

Naruto, who was now flabbergasted and his own shade of red on his cheeks. After a moment to collect himself, Naruto said, "I-I don't know what to say."

"I-It's okay, I know you don't love me, but like you said, I had to confess sooner or later."

"It's not that I don't lvoe you, it's just that I don't know you very well. Maybe over time, I could grow to lvoe you," Naruto replied with a smile and kissed her.

Hinata all but melted when he pressed his lips against hers. Unlike before, the kiss was full of emotions from both sides. After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto broke the kiss and Hinata laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and listend to his heart beat as a warm smile spread across her face.

**_Hello everyone. This is my first hetero story. This is so strange for me because I'm used to writing slash work, so yeah. I made this as a tribute to Hinata, since she was stabbed by Pain in the latest chapter (for those of you who think she's not dead, remember who is writing and drawing _Naruto_ and you will know that she is now worm chow). I like the first paragraph, but I could have done better, ALOT better. I wrote this while I was in all day detention, so yeah. I'm probably just being to hard on myself again, but what are you going to do?_**

**_Anyway, I hope everyone likes it and please don't flame _**

**_~Genzetsu_**


End file.
